Talk:Lucky Spring/@comment-91.155.147.168-20190401111207/@comment-38579654-20190401184501
@Lesley, i have to agree at some parts and disagree on others, but i think its nice that you made your own thoughts bout the situation instead of instandly " whining " . i can see why you say Knepal JRich Kyle and I myself, have helped this Community with cheating, we figured out how to manipulate the Duell Chests, we figured out how to " outplay " the Bots, we figured out how to obtain Items of a Star we want from Boxes and so on, this i agree could be called " cheating " but on the other hand, it is nothing the game dosnt say or give you itself, we just saw how it is and gave the infos to many people , so yes the devs i 100% agree are not too happy bout that, since we gave a big chunk of people conclusions how they can play without spending money, while this is the reason the devs make this game so we pissed them off for sure, but i wouldnt call what the devs do " cheating ", they just implement new things and ways of doing stuff, maybe they do it cause they want events to reapear and this is a good way to hold people on to play cause they only get the 5 star mythic on the second time this event comes around, who knows. but calling this "cheating " is like in a Soccer game, wher one team normaly plays Defensive with 5 people in the back and all of a sudden they play offensive with only 3 people in the back but 2 more offensive, do the other teams then say : " they are cheating we were used to that theyr defensive " or isnt that part of the " Game " i can dont worry understand people that are anoyed of the way it now works, cause not everyone gona like it, its like strawbeery not everyone likes it but some do. so lets see why they changed it and if it has a reason behind. And your right, i will be one of the Person who will be laughing, since then it would be a challenge again and not a " lets play like the " book " says and i will be in top 500 " , ther is no fun bout that, but it has to be done when you want the best or a good outcome. so your saying you would prefer to play this game without knowing anything what we found out, you would like to play for month befor you get your next Legendary chests in duells ? you would preer to " Farm " for half a year to get all your low lvl items instea of a few month for the same outcome ? is that what your saying ? When i hit the point wher i cant do anything anymore cause i reached the Maximum, i can say i played this game no ? if you play an RPG you play cause you want the best equip and the highest level, if i now hit this " best equip highest level " in form of eery card 5 star, max lvl got every card im done why should i then pay if i complettet the game ? i dont understand what your saying, and since the devs do dungeons and new events ther will be cards and stuff to archiev so i dont know if i would agree on my own point even but for sure not on your point ^^ Edit : one thing i missed, you sayd something bout if we make so much points we wont making that much for long since we dont have any cards left to lvl and seduce, i take this event as an example : Im currently in the Top 20 overall marathon ranking, and i used : 4 lvl ups and 1 Seduce on my Cards, everything else in form of seducing and leveling i did with event cards only, do you rly think this amount will make me burn too fast over my cards ? if this continues i can atleast be part of another 100 events befor i " may " have to think if i wanna participate or wait for a Mythic i rly like